


Younger and more beautiful Queen

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, but it isn't Jon or Sansa, mostly cersei pov, until last paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: If the rumours were true, Jon Snow would be Sansa's cousin, a suitable match in both name and blood. Together, they could bring the whole of the seven kingdoms together peacefully. With Jon, Sansa would be Queen. As Queen, Sansa could order the death of Joffrey as revenge for Ned Stark's death. And what of her other children? Tommen and Myrcella would be taken from her, labeled as bastards and stripped of all their prospects.How dare this silly little girl be the more beautiful Queen she had feared? She would not have it.





	Younger and more beautiful Queen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 13 - in a fairy tale

_Queen you shall be. Until there comes another. Younger and more beautiful. To cast you down and take all that you hold dear._

Cersei sipped at her wine as she watched Sansa stitching a pattern into her dress.

_Grey wolves._

The thought amused Cersei greatly. The girl reminded her of her own young self, only her rebellion was quieter. Cersei had always stood her ground against her father, even to no avail, she had never given in. But Sansa was far too courteous to speak out, and rightly so, with her father's head still on a spike above the walls.

It had been years since she had thought of the prophecy, and even when she thought of it now, she did not fear it. Sansa was beautiful, of course, but she would never have Joffrey's heart and the betrothal was off now, with her being declared the daughter of a traitor. Sansa was a valuable hostage, until her traitorous brother was captured, Cersei had no plans to kill her.

And then, word came from Essos. Of a bastard boy gathering armies under the banner of House Targaryen. Jon Snow claimed to be the heir to the Iron Throne, born of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Cersei had smashed a mirror in her rage, thinking of how that wolf whore was still taking from her even from the grave.

If the rumours were true, Jon Snow would be Sansa's cousin, and she would be a suitable match in both name and blood for a bastard needing support in his quest for the throne. Together, they could bring the whole of the seven kingdoms together peacefully. With Jon, Sansa would be Queen. As Queen, Sansa could order the death of Joffrey as revenge for Ned Stark's death. And what of her other children? Tommen and Myrcella would be taken from her, labeled as bastards and stripped of all their prospects. 

How dare this silly little girl be the more beautiful Queen she had feared? She would not have it.

So, she ordered Sandor Clegane to murder the girl in her bed. He could take her maidenhead too, if he so wished, just as long as Sansa's head was on a spike by morning.

Yet, it seemed that she had forgotten another thing Sansa would take from her - Jaime.

When he heard of Cersei's plans, he had confronted her, told her she could not kill an innocent girl for the sake of a witch's false promises. But Cersei would not risk it, she had suffered too long, worked too hard to lose to another wolf bitch.

But she had never expected Jaime to steal Sansa away in the night and deliver her to Jon himself.

Of course, she sent the hound after them, and Joffrey had ordered him to bring her back alive so he could punish her in front of the court.

"I'll beat her and fuck her like the wolf bitch she is, so they can all see what a traitorous whore she is! And I'll send her head to her traitorous brother!"

Sandor had bowed and went off to obey like a good dog.

A moon later, a note with an emblem of the incorporated three headed red dragon and the grey direwolf arrived in the capital.

_Send another useless dog, and I'll set the wolves on you._

_You are, however, welcome to send a gift for my wedding to Lady Sansa of House Stark. Or, I can receive it in person when I come across the Narrow Sea._

_Jon Snow, First of his name, King of the Seven Kingdoms._

Well, Cersei knew what to do with that. Wildfire was still stored beneath the keep, just where Aerys had left it. If Jon Snow dared to come to her, she would destroy them all, even if it took her too.

But it was not Jon Snow who came to the gates, but Sandor Clegane.

The bastard was dead, and the wolf bitch too. He had killed his guard when they came to take him to trial. Sansa had died screaming, he promised, the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Jon Snow had been far too easy to dispose, weak with grief of losing his wife and unborn child.

Cersei asked for proof. Anyone could say they had done the job but she wanted their heads.

Sandor nodded, dropping the bag at her feet with a satisfying thud. Eagerly, Cersei reached for the ties, her head bowed as her fingers ripped the seam apart.

"My father once told me, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives."

Her head snapped up, just as Arya Stark curved her wrist just right. 

She had thought it would be more painful but the sharpness was over quickly, leaving just a fight for breath as her throat filled with blood.

"I'm Captain of my sister's Queensguard," Arya commented. " And I told her I would have her throne ready for her by tonight. The wolves will howl over the capital for everyone to hear."

This was no way for a lion to die, Cersei thought sadly as the world faded to black.

***

When her son was born, she had instantly said Ned before she could think. And though she had come to see Jon as a sweet, gentle man, at least he was with her, she knew that it was not her place to name sons in this world.

But Jon had smiled, kissed her brow and told her it was a fine name for a Stark boy.

"A Stark?" she murmured, brows furrowing in confusion. 

"Aye," Jon agreed. "I'll take your name rather than the Targaryen one. If that is fine with you, my lady."

"Yes," she breathed, unable to stop the smile spreading over her face at his words. She had been nothing but a pawn, used for her claim and her name, ever since her father's death and her brother went to war. Every man had wanted something from her in return for saving her.

Except Jon.

"You were the one who saved me," he insisted, when she told him her thoughts. He kissed her hand gently, his soft grey eyes fixed upon her face.

He wasn't like the princes from her stories, he was far too sarcastic and rather wild to be anything like the knights she had loved to read about. But all in all, Sansa believed that he was a far better man, and perhaps her life was a sweet song after all.


End file.
